Ganondorf (Manga)
Ganondorf is the main antagonist of the 2000 manga The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, based upon the 1998 videogame of the same name and a cameo character in its sequel The Legend Of Zelda: Majora's Mask. He is the power hungry ruler of the Gerudo tribe and an evil advisor to the king of Hyrule. Within the manga he is presented as being far more despicable and heinous than his original counterpart. History ''Ocarina of Time'' Ganondorf's goals and motivation is roughly the same as his original counterpart, with him determined to conquer the lands of Hyrule and obtain the Triforce. In order to access the Triforce within the Sacred Realm, Ganondorf sought after the three Spiritual Stones from the Kokiri, Gorons, and Zoras. When they refused to hand them over, he cursed the Great Deku Tree and Lord Jabu-Jabu and blocked off Dodongo's Cavern. At the same time, he pledged false allegiance to the King of Hyrule and acted as his advisor. Princess Zelda sensed the evil within Ganondorf and, along with Link, strove to prevent Ganondorf from obtaining the Triforce. Ganondorf betrayed and assaulted Hyrule Castle while Link gathered the three Spiritual Stones before killing the king and attempting to kill Zelda. Luckily however Zelda and Impa evaded capture and Link arrived only to see the two fleeing while pursued by Ganondorf. Ganondorf demanded Link to tell him where the two had fled too, but Link instead attempted to fight Ganondorf, only to be beaten quickly, Ganondorf then saw Saria's ocarina as it fell from Link's pocket and, assuming it to be the Ocarina of Time took it with him. An enraged and vengeful Link then opened the gate to the Sacred Realm, only for Ganondorf to follow and seize the opportunity to obtain the Triforce, with only partial success. As he touched the Triforce, it split, leaving Ganondorf with only the Triforce of Power, Link with the Triforce of Courage and Zelda with the Triforce of Wisdom. Over the next seven years Link was put into a coma until he became of an age worthy enough to wield the Master Sword. In this time Ganondorf conquered Hyrule while waiting for the moment he would find the other owners of the other two Triforce pieces, he succeeded in this by corrupting several monsters and people by brainwashing them to do his bidding, including Ingo the head of Lon Lon Ranch and Volvagia a dragon Link once owned as a pet. Around this time he also appointed the help of a mercenary named Sheik to search for Princess Zelda and to keep an eye on Link. After several mishaps Link eventually made his way through all of Ganondorf's obstacles, only for Sheik to be injured in combat and revealed to actually be Princess Zelda. Discovering this, Ganondorf kidnapped the princess, forcing Link to go to Hyrule Castle to confront him. The three clashed in the warped and twisted remains of Hyrule Castle now named Ganon's Tower, where the final battle ensued. Link reaches the top of the Tower to discover Ganondorf playing the organ and engages and bests him in battle. After being defeated he tried to kill Link and Zelda by allowing the crumbling tower to crush them, only for them to evade death. Enraged, Ganondorf managed to pull together all his strength and unleashed the essence of the Triforce of Power to transform into a bestial form, Ganon. Despite this, Link managed to defeat him by striking its tail until he was weak enough to cast down his fire barrier so Link could recover his Master Sword. Using the Master Sword he managed to hack away at his tail numerous times in order to weaken the beast. Link, with the help of the Master Sword, Navi, Zelda, and the power of the other Six Sages; dealt the final blow and Ganondorf was sealed into the Sacred Realm, where he could not harm Hyrule or lay his hands on the remaining pieces of the Triforce. ''Majora's Mask'' While not physically appearing in the next installment, Ganondorf did make a brief cameo in a flashback sequence in which he seen during his final encounter with Link. Personality Ganondorf was a power hungry, unsympathetic, murderous, sadistic and wrathful man who was very cruel in nature. He was also very intolerant of failure and disappointment, often disregarding those who had failed him and viewing them as weak. He was also a very intelligent man, who held great knowledge about dark magic and the Triforce, his intelligence also tied heavily into his deceptive talents and charismatic persona of which he used to fool the king of Hyrule. Trivia *This incarnation of Ganondorf is considered by many to be the most malevolent and viscous of all adaptations, primarily due to the lack of his Freudian excuse of having Demise's curse placed upon him. Though Demise had some honor whereas this incarnation of Ganondorf is irredeemable. Category:Power Hungry Category:Tyrants Category:Zelda Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:One-Man Army Category:Male Category:Monster Master Category:Dark Forms Category:Satanism Category:Imprisoned Category:Brainwashers Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Murderer Category:Fighters Category:Homicidal Category:Charismatic Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Blackmailers Category:Vandals Category:Usurper Category:Demon Category:Satan Category:Deities Category:Psychopath Category:Neutral Evil Category:Dark Knights Category:Thief Category:Big Bads